kristoff_and_annas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Tutore
''"My name is Morohtar. Guardian Morohtar of the Assassins." ''~ William Tutore, upon joining the Assassins Homeland: Arendelle Religion: Episcopal Christian(formally), Lutheran Christian Allies: Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Elthibar, Elinor, Fergus, Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Martin Eon, Historia Reiss, Coronian Assassins, British Assassins, Assassins, Scouting Regiment, Gandalf the Grey, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Shadow, Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Toothless, Garrett, Kayley, Merida, Arendelle Assassins Enemies: Hans, Templars, Gothel, Titans, Duke of Weselton, Rhothgar, Vladek, Azog, Sauron Relationship: Married to Elsa Born a few months before Elsa, William Tutore was looked down upon by his family for his compassion for others. A few months before the gates were closed, William saw Elsa and her sister and he developed feelings for the princess, but he was too shy to speak to them. One day after the gates were closed, he witnessed the brutal rape and murder of his family. Enraged, he swore revenge and killed the murders before fleeing into the woods, where he encountered the Arendelle Assassins. They offered him a chance to join them and he agreed, changing his name to Guardian Morohtar. At 18, he was the youngest Master Assassin since Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. The Assassins sent him to Corona, where they believed that he could help the Coronian Assassins search for the Lost Princess. Morohtar was sitting in the corner of the Snuggling Duckling when Eugene Fitzherbert,who was going by the name of Flynn Rider, and Rapunzel entered. Suspecting that Rapunzel might be the Lost Princess, he trailed them and when he saw her looking at a mural of her when she was a baby, he knew almost immediately that she was the one. Helping Maximus summon the Coronian Assassins, he helped Eugene escape and they rode off to rescue Rapunzel. Three years later, he would be sent off on a mission that brought him back to Corona while the events of Elsa's Coronation day occured. When he returned, he watched as the Templars destroyed the Arendelle Assassins. Enraged, he killed several Templars before they fled. Now the Last Assassin of Arendelle, Morohtar vowed to find the traitor and kill him in accordance with the Creed. During the Shattered Sight Crisis, he proposed to Elsa, who accepted. When he went to Corona during the Second War of Arendelle, he discovered that the Templars took control of his friend, Rapunzel. With the Coronian Assassins, he saved the royal family, but sacrificed himself so that they could escape, getting captured by the Templars and his sword and hidden blades damaged during the battle. After pushing back the enemy from Scotland, William and Elsa married. Shortly after the War's end at Westros, William and Elsa had twins, a boy named Fergus, in honor of the fallen leader of Clan DunBroach, and a girl named Angel. Thanks to his efforts, the Northern European Branch of the Assassins had a strong presence in Northern Europe and his descendants would also go on to become great Assassins. In 2017, one of his descendants, James Stone, was kidnapped by the Templars, now under the guise of Abstergo Industries, and was forced to relive William's memories. Category:Heroes Category:Adventurous Category:Orphans Category:In love Category:Assassins Category:Heroes with powers